


Истинно темная (во всех смыслах) сторона

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, humor?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Если бы кто спросил Дарта Вейдера, то он, может быть, и рассказал бы, где именно кроется самая темная, во всех смыслах, сторона силы любого государства.Но его почему-то никто об этом не спрашивал.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 9





	Истинно темная (во всех смыслах) сторона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Дарт Вейдер](http://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p212923802.htm)  
> День 2, ключ: бухгалтерия

Отчеты, отчеты, и еще отчеты... А, нет, эти он уже просмотрел.

Скажи кто Вейдеру лет эдак десять назад, что должность главнокомандующего включает в себя еще и обязанности бухгалтера, завхоза, воспитателя и лишь на закуску — планировку всяких перемещений собственно армии и флота, он бы не поверил. Увы, тогда он был самоуверенным болваном, а реальность оказалась куда более суровой и беспощадной, чем когда-то Сенат и Совет Ордена.

Все подчиненные писали отчеты. О перемещениях войск, об износе техники и ее же ремонте и замене, о новобранцах и новых офицерских званиях, о проектируемых объектах и полевых испытаниях... И ведь это все к нему поступало после обработки аналитическим и финансовом отделами.  
«Если в Ордене было хоть десятая часть от этого количества», — в сердцах подумал Вейдер, пытаясь вникнуть в очередные модификации Корускантского защитного флота, — «то понятно, как они прошляпили заказ каминоанцам».

Сосредоточиться не получалось, цифры плясали перед глазами и категорически отказывались укладываться в контекст.  
Следует передохнуть.

Вообще, с этим заказом на клоническую армию Вейдер ознакомился исключительно по двум причинам: у него были орденские архивы в полном составе и было желание разобраться с ускоренным старением своих солдат. Каминоанцы оказались теми еще бюрократами, и в результате Вейдеру пришлось официально доказать, что он является правоприемником Ордена джедаев. Не самое лучшее воспоминание.  
Но тогда, после перекопки архива, его больше всего удивляли даже не суммы, которыми оперировал Орден (хотя на месячный доход можно было построить один ИЗР), а то, что заказ С.Диасс провел официально и с полной предоплатой. Как это умудрились не заметить?!

Впрочем, это оказалось более чем наглядным уроком: Вейдер с тех пор ни одного документа не заверял не глядя. Даже если это были отпускные для его Черных, хотя именно они его ни разу не обманывали.  
Вот с финансистами пришлось повозиться. Надо отдать должное, приписки были почти незаметные — но именно почти: мало кто подозревал тогда, в самом начале, что главком настолько хорошо разбирается в расценках на гипердвигатели малых судов.  
Теперь же все детали работали с изумительной четкостью, не допуская помарок. Но за все нужно платить: документооборот порой принимал пугающие размеры.  
И сам по себе не разберется.

Вейдер открыл глаза, проморгался и вновь вчитался в сухие строчки финансового отчета.


End file.
